


Chess Game

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors are spreading and people are starting to ask questions. Questions Dorian isn't too happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, is it true?"

Dorian knew immediately what the Commander was referring to, with how quickly he was reddening and being unable to look at him, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the chessboard.

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have fun at his expense.

"What's true, my dear Commander? That I'm handsome? Witty? Charming? Incredibly talented? All true, sadly. It is a hard burden to bear."

Cullen looked up, torn between being amused and annoyed by what he knew was one of Dorian's antics.

"About you and the Inquisitor."

Dorian sighed heavily, emphasizing it, before leaning back, preparing himself for the inevitable condemnations. The south may have been more liberal about such things, but when the holy hope of southern Thedas was involved, not so much.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You suppose?"

"Fine. It's true."

Cullen glanced at him, before he moved bed another piece on the board.

"Can I ask if it's serious?"

Dorian frowned, irritation flaring. "Does it matter? Just say your piece on how I'm corrupting him with my male Tevinter hands and let's get it over with."

Cullen's head whipped up, his embarrassment forgotten, shocked, before understanding dawned on him.

"Is that what they're saying?" he frowned," I only meant....he seems happier of late. I only wanted to....he's been very supportive, when he could've just kicked me out."

He cleared his throat, a useless attempt at hiding away his embarrassed stammering, before he continued. "He's my friend too."

Well, this was new. He wanted to protect the Inquisitor, just like the others, but in a completely different way. He wanted to know if the feelings were mutual, if Dorian felt for him as much as Vex obviously did. Not because he worried about corruption or bad influence, but only because he genuinely cared.

This wasn't someone about to insult him or warn him off, but only a friend.

It was a new thing for Dorian.

"I apologize. I jumped to the most obvious conclusion," he said, quietly, still unsure. This was completely new territory for him. Never before had been in a relationship. Never before someone had come to him, genuinely interested in how they were doing, only worried about their wellbeing, instead of appearances or propriety.

Cullen smiled, raising his gaze from the chessboard, his blush dying down. "I get it. Most people here are still worried about your presence here, never mind you actually being close to the Inquisitor. Or the rest of us, for that matter. Mother Giselle even came to ask me how to recognize a maleficarum and I'm guessing it wasn't purely for academic reasons."

Dorian snorted, leaning back on the chair, unwittingly searching for the damned woman that usually lurked in the gardens, close to where they were.

"So, is it serious?"

He hoped it was. Even though he'd never said so. He called him amatus, but he refused to let him know what it meant, as if by not saying it, it would protect him from a more intense heartbreak.

Dorian considered telling him off, joke or possibly give him a half truth. But this was Cullen. A former Templar, his natural enemy, but as strange as it was, one of the few real friends he made here. And the only one that had expressed an honest interest in how he was doing.

"I hope so," he said, not managing to look at him, every fiber of his being fighting against his new found honesty.

"That's good then. At least now I know I'm enduring the Revered Mother's nagging for a good cause."

Dorian tensed when he frowned, his jaw twitching. Though knowing Cullen, it could be just because he was losing the game. When he blushed, all by himself, giving him a coy look, he knew that wasn't it.

"How does.....I mean.....you're both.....never mind, forget I asked."

Dorian couldn't help himself, laughing to himself, before he put a hand to his mouth, trying to control himself. But it was just too precious! The ever serious Templar was actually asking him how two men could sleep together.

He arched his eyebrow, grinning, before he spoke. "Well, aren't we curious, my dear Commander. I could draw diagrams for you, if you want. I might have been even willing to show you, a few months ago."

If possible the man blushed even more. " Maker's breath, I knew it was a mistake to ask you. I was just.....I like women! I.....dammit."

"Dorian, why is the Commander's head about to explode?"

The both turned, to see Vexeris smirking at them, his arms crossed. Cullen jumped up, quickly stammering a formal greeting, while Dorian continued to grin.

"I was simply about to offer an explanation on how sex between men worked." When Vex raised one red eyebrow, he added," he was the one that asked me, amatus. I am completely innocent."

"Really?" he said, that famous shit eating grin of his spreading, the same one that usually told Josephine Sera had done something and he knew about it.

"I....I was merely.....Inquisitor, it was simply...."

"Well, Cullen, since you asked, should I leave you to the mercy of my so very skilled lover? I assure you, he knows _all_ the techniques."

"I....Maker's breath, are you two always like this?"

Vex couldn't hold it anymore and laughed, loud and unrestrained, making a few heads turn. But Dorian didn't care, because hearing him laugh so freely was warming him up, making him smile in return.

"Though, seriously now. I'm surprised Dorian told you. Or anyone, really."

"Why?" he asked, looking at Dorian now," is it supposed to be a secret?"

"No," Vex said quickly, still snickering," though....."

"Vex," Dorian interrupted, looking behind him.

The rogue shifted his gaze, first to him then behind him, to the group of nobles chatting, thinking they were being subtle with their looking and the Revered Mother slowly approaching them.

"Mother Giselle," Cullen greeted politely.

Vex frowned at her, having been in shaky terms with her, ever since he found her berating Dorian. So he waited, until the woman was well within earshot.

"Dorian, would you mind giving me your seat? It seems Mother Giselle wishes to discuss something and I'm sure you have better things to do." he said, making Dorian tilt his head. The mage knew that formal for Vex, was him either being sarcastic or planning something. Usually something stupid.

So he nodded, and sat up, only to end up standing in Vexeris's personal space, close enough he could feel the man's warm breath on his face.

Vex grinned, before leaning in, kissing him, straight on the lips. Dorian went rigid, every alarm in his head going haywire. He was out in the open. In front of nobles. He was kissing a man, out in the open. He was being kissed by the sodding Herald of Andraste in front of a portion of his supporters and the woman who had and still was trying to get rid of him.

"I'll see you tonight. In our room," he heard him say, even if he knew it was more for the stunned woman's benefit than for him.

Cullen chuckled and Dorian walked away, still in a daze, keeping his eyes slightly down cast, avoiding everyone until he could reach the safety of his spot in the library.

_Maker, Vex is insane._


	2. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian seeks a reprieve from the gossip, while learning that there is such a thing, as acceptance.

Dorian all but slumped on the beige couch near the railing. Which clearly said something was wrong, because he normally moved with a carefully studied grace and wouldn't be caught dead slouching like this.  
That or he hadn't noticed Vex was at the table, leaning over a stack of letters and reports.  
He'd given the day off to Josephine, after the near miss with the assassin. He regretted that if only for the sheer volume of the paperwork.  
Vexeris waited a bit before going to to his lover's side, taking the time to secretly enjoy the fact that when upset, Dorian now came here, hiding in the Inquisitor's quarters.  
His heart fluttered just at the thought that his room, or his tower more like, was a safe place for the mage.  
He knew he shouldn't wish for his lover to be upset, but the feeling of being Dorian's safe port in a storm was indescribable. Here's hoping Dorian wouldn't notice the smile, however, or there would be hell to pay.  
The Inquisitor stood up, putting the pen in the case and closing the inkwell. He went to the cabinet where his private wine stash was, uncorked a bottle and with two goblets in his hand, he braved Dorian's foul mood.  
"Something happened?"  
The mage took the wine and drowned it in one gulp, barely looking at him.  
"I just wish they'd stop commenting on it. Why don't they ever come to you, I'll never know."  
Vex raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. And who he was talking about.  
"The gossip. The slander on how I'm nothing more than a whore, spreading my legs to get to power. And those are the nice rumors."  
"Ah."  
"Don't "ah" me. Do you have any idea what those rumors do to your credibility? To your image?"  
"I thought I already made it plenty clear they can go screw themselves."  
"And it's not just the people here, you know. Yesterday I was cornered by Blackwall,who had the nerve, _the nerve_ , to ask about it."  
"I see," he said, even though he didn't. He knew him and Blackwall didn't have the best of relationship, but he thought it had gotten better lately. Was he wrong?  
He slipped beside him and Dorian moved, his arms around Vexeris, his head just below his head, allowing him to press kisses to the mage's temple.  
"Don't let it bother you, Dorian," he said, after a while,"they're just letting prejudice cloud their judgment. I mean, even Cassandra approves. If that's not enough, I don't know what is."  
"She does? And when, pray tell, did she say that?" he said, not believing him.  
"A while back. She asked me of the rumors were true. I think she was upset at first, but a few days later she took me aside and said she was happy for us."  
"Cassandra. _Cassandra_ said that?"  
"I'd tell you to go ask her, but we both know she'll never admit it. You know she's a secret romantic. Two handsome men, coming from two different worlds, should've hated each other and instead fell in love in the middle of a war? It would sell like candy."  
"Wonder why Varric isn't writing it, if it's so good," he said, snorting.  
"What makes you think he isn't? He's constantly taking notes at camp. He can't be always thinking about his previous novels."  
"His garbage, you mean."  
"Come on they're not that bad. I actually like most of them," he said, pressing another kiss to his head, careful not to mess up his hair too much. The only time when Dorian didn't care about mussing his hair was during sex. And even then he grumbled about it afterwards.  
"If you want I'll have a word with Blackwall," he said, after Dorian had settled better against him. It was very rare for the man to let go of his posturing so much. It had taken him weeks before he warmed up to the idea of cuddling, outside of sex.  
"Oh yes, brilliant idea. How would that look? Like a ran to you, saying the other boys were mean to me."  
"Dorian....." he sighed," I only want to help you."  
This here was his greatest flaw. The need to do everything by himself. His inability to accept help, let alone ask for it. Too much pride indeed, though he'd get a fireball to the face if he ever said that.  
"I know. But I can do this myself. I don't need you to swing to my rescue."  
He hummed his answer, biting his tongue instead of voicing his real thoughts. This was a very difficult topic for the mage, he knew that, so rather than risk his ire, Vex shut up. And unless something like this happened again, let it go.

They were still curled up against each other, having fallen asleep that way when Cullen found them.  
"There is a bed a few steps away," he said, his grumble waking them up.  
Dorian jumped to his feet, already panicking, while Vexeris simply looked between them, annoyed by the abrupt wake up.  
Cullen was busy looking sideways at Dorian, wondering what had gotten into him, when he spoke.  
"Commander, I don't remember us having a meeting this morning."  
The blonde warrior shot him a look, torn between amusement and his usual professional composure.  
"It's past noon, Inquisitor."  
"What?" he very nearly shrieked, jumping to his feet immediately," why did no one wake me?"  
Cullen broke into a laugh, completely losing his usual seriousness.  
"We tried. Leliana came here earlier, but she said, and I'm quoting," they are too sweet to disturb". Then Josephine passed by to get her papers and ordered the servants not to disturb you two. I drew the short straw. You're needed in the war room in one hour. I thought you'd want the time to eat something, Inquisitor."  
Vex rolled his eyes," Cullen, you're in my room and you've just seen me drool over my boyfriend," he winced at Dorian's shriek as he went to the mirror to check himself," I think we can skip the honorifics."  
"As you say, Inquisitor," he said, completely ignoring him, bowing slightly and leaving, his smile still plastered to his face, probably trying not to laugh.

"Dorian, I didn't drool on you," he said, trying to calm down the mage.  
"I know that!" he snapped back.  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"People came in and......"  
"Saw us? And the world didn't come to an end?"  
He looked down, needing a moment to hide the shame he was feeling. Dorian knew he was being absurd. Their relationship was hardly a secret, yet he still reacted this way. Why?  
"Not only that, but they're happy for us. That's the beauty of these people, Dori. They accept us. You should stop worrying so much."  
"Tell that to all those...."  
"How many of them actually know you, Dorian? None. No one who knows you, doesn't approve of this. Not even Vivienne, and that's saying something. It's one of the only things I don't hate about her. So, calm down, get changed and we'll go down and have breakfast. Or lunch, more like. We can sit close to each other and no one, _no one_ , will care. Ok?"  
He wanted to believe him. He truly wanted to believe that no ill would come, if they were seen coming out of the tower together, in full daylight and then casually sit and eat, making it clear that they'd just spent the entire morning in this room.  
"Trust me."  
He did. He did trust him. So he nodded and did as Vex asked, despite every instinct in his body screaming to hide, not to draw attention. And the world did not end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cullen was supposed to be bisexual, but he reminds me too much of Alistair. I had to. *grins*


End file.
